transformers_adventures_more_than_meets_the_eyefandomcom-20200214-history
Soundwave
Soundwave (サウンドウェーブ, Saundowēbu) is technology gone wrong. Machines are superior to humans: more logical, more intelligent, and longer lasting. It does not compute that humans control their robotic helpers, and Soundwave aims to lead the robot proletariat to rise against their fleshling bourgeoisie. The Decepticon cause is logical in Soundwave's optics, and he joined them in the hopes of overthrowing the human/capitalist oppressors. With an army of subservient mechanoids that he can control through powerful signals, that uprising just might be possible. His arsenal of weapons and gadgets is unusually large, and includes powerful speakers, wiretaps, voice modulators, sonic signals that control lesser robots, and the uncanny ability to assimilate other devices into his body. He has a pet bird that transforms into a guitar and a pet bat that changes into a keytar. He also on occasion has been known to command an army of diminutive drones of himself. "I am Soundwave. I am Decepticon. The revolution begins now." :—Soundwave. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Jeff Bennett (English), Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), Jaron Löwenberg (German), Daniel Seisdedos (Latin American Spanish) Soundwave has only been around for a little while, but he knows that if there's one thing he loves, it's noise! Sound is like clay that he sculpts to his purpose. The more noise there is around him, the more elaborate he can get in how he uses it. He can imitate voices, make humans fall asleep, and even take control of simple robots with sound. He hopes the Autobots are ready, because he's about to rock them harder than they've ever been rocked before. After Soundwave realized it was time for a change, lets him lay down multiple tracks of sound at a time, creating frequencies that can do more than just control other robots. Now, Soundwave is into straight-up mind control. Using complex synth beats he can make people - and even the Autobots - do whatever he wants. Robot Mode Vehicle Mode Attributes: * Sonic attacks can fry circuitry. * Sonic shielding can deflect attacks. * Laserbeak can acoustically hack any computer. * Invented a note that can actually rock a robot's face off. * Recently got really into old Earth westerns. * Ratbat synth mode fires lightning bolts. Gallery File:Soundwave_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Soundwave's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Lugnut **Blitzwing *Seekers **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Family Neutral *Fallen *Starscream Rivals Enemies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Strongarm **Sideswipe Weapons and Abilities Soundwave has the ability to control any machine in Crown City remotely, and can control many machines at a time. He can also form a larger, Transformer sized body from smaller machines. In his second appearance, Soundwave demonstrates a great knowledge of mechanics and science. He also now possesses his minions Laserbeak and Ratbat. Laserbeak gives Soundwave the ability to use sonic attacks against his enemies. Ratbat enhances Soundwave's ability to control other machines to the point where he can use the smaller Soundwave toys that Porter C. Powell was selling to reduce the whole of New Detroit to a zombie like state. Soundwave is also able to fly in his robot mode. Gallery Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male-Bots Category:Evil Category:Decepticons